Void Empire: Rise of the Daelaam
by Chaotic Harlequin
Summary: Reborn as a Protoss and then tossed into the Warhammer universe. Will I and the other Protoss survive in this harsh universe? Or will we be consumed by war and the laughter of the thirsting gods?
1. Fall of Aiur pt 1

I opened my eyes and could have sworn that I started screaming. Or at least I thought I did. I shut up mid scream and freaked over my life now possibly being _I have no mouth and I must scream_. Okay. Okay. I can handle this. I'm an investigative journalist. I can handle this. I looked around but didn't see much. A large gold colored room with an open bay window and two orbs floating right above me. Floating orbs. That looked mechanical and distinctly non-human.

What the hell?

A voice to my left spoke. Actually said is a bit of a misnomer, it was like they were speaking but speaking directly into my mind. A kind but clearly weathered with age mind-voice. I turned my head and stared at a clearly ancient alien. Glowing blue eyes,cords tied bound together by a dull gold band. Their mind-voice may have been old, but it was kind and complementary. Speaking honestly it reminded me of my grandmother, whenever I visited her in Ghana. The voice spoke again and I didn't recognize the language, but I got mental flashes of what they were saying. It was all crashing into my mind and it hurt. Apparently I was a healthy baby boy with some sort of heterochromia. My next thoughts were how much it all hurt as what felt like thousands of thoughts bombarded my head and I screwed up my face in pain. A second later the voices and images stopped and I blinked at the sudden disappearance of pain.

The sudden disappearance of pain let me focus on the people that were surrounding me. No mouth, nose or obvious ears, cords on the back of their heads with a bony crest at the top of their head, digitigrade feet and these are freaking _Protoss?!_ What the hell? How much did I drink last night? What the hell was in that weed? Oh I am going to kill Jimmy when I figure this out! Maybe it's a virtual reality thing. Jimmy has a history of somehow always knowing the right people, so maybe he knew someone at Blizzard. That's what I'm going with. I don't know why he would bust out this new piece of gaming equipment in Caracas, but whatever. Jimmy wasn't known for being brilliant in every single thing that he did.

They talked some more and suddenly I felt an image of strength and resolution. Of standing tall and proud. _Khetralis._ I think that is supposed to be my name. Fitting I guess, even if I didn't have a damn clue as to what is supposed to mean. A pair of arms picked me up and wrapped me in a blanket. I was taken outside and felt the sunlight on my face. Almost immediately I felt leagues better. As if the whatever that was making me uncomfortable had disappeared with the sunlight. Oh right. The Protoss eat light. As I lay in the arms of I'm guessing the nurse, I mentally reviewed everything that I knew.

Let's start with the basics. I am or was an investigative journalist. I was born in 1988 in New York City. I was the son of a wealthy Polish banker and his mistress and primary chauffeur, my mother. My family had been slightly odd, as my father had married the daughter of a German businessman to create a new company. They had moved to America and though they were fond of each other, they weren't in love and as such had a rather open marriage. As such, I had a large family, with myself and my mom along with five half-siblings from my dad's marriage. My dad's wife liked me well enough and included my mother and I in group outings and parties. It wasn't your standard American family, but we made it work and it was a happy home.

I was in Columbia with my childhood friend Jimmy. We were investigating a sex trafficking ring in Caracas. We had just finished publishing the story and had created one hell of a scandal, implicating some of the highest people in Columbian government office and congratulating ourselves in a bar when a bunch of cars had driven up and…..

I blinked rapidly and closed my fists. I died. They had opened fire and shot up the bar. I remembered it clearly now. Jimmy died quickly. Bullets hitting him in the chest and head, he was dead before he hit the ground. I wasn't so lucky. I was hit a bunch of times and was bleeding to death on the floor when someone walked up to me and placed the barrel of the gun on my temple. Said something about pissing someone off with my bullshit story and pulled the trigger.

I died.

So now what? I was a seriously stuck in some kind of reincarnation thing? Is...is something. My brother Hans would know for a fact. He loves those kinds of stories. His favorite being about some slime or something. I wouldn't know, being more of a tabletop and computer games kind of guy. The few anime I did watch tended to be more of the Berserk type. Now I find myself really wishing that I had paid way more attention to his ramblings. Then maybe I would have some kind of clue.

Actually, you know what? Maybe I'm not dead at all. I'm just in a coma and this is some sort of fucked up dream. Yea. That's what it is. All just a dream.

Several years had passed and I was now the Protoss equivalent of a middle schooler. It was at this point that I was forced to realise that perhaps no, this wasn't a dream at all. Or if it was a dream, it was by far the longest dream ever. In the meantime, I had adjusted to my new surroundings. I was a member of the Sargas tribe, part of the templar caste. As much as I enjoyed playing as the Protoss on a Friday night, I did not like the forced unity of the Khala even before…...something happened. I don't know what, but I knew it was terrible for the Protoss. I didn't know why I couldn't have been reborn as a Dark Templar but whatever. I made do as much as I could, namely putting up as many mental blocks as I could. I wasn't completely separated from the Khala, but enough that anyone would notice. Luckily for me, almost everyone brushed it off as my own peculiarity. Moments like these made me eternally grateful that I somehow ended up being reborn in the more independent minded Sargas tribe.

I sat on the ground in simple robes, watching as one of the teachers used a holographic table to teach myself and about twenty other younglings the history of the Protoss. The practically ancient Protoss was named Therax and had retired from fighting serving in the mighty Protoss armies to teach and guide the next generations. Rumor has it that he was considered for the position of executor when he got on the bad side of a judicator.

Their loss was our tribe's gain. Therax excelled at teaching. No class was ever boring, and he listened and treated us as people. Every question was answered and if he didn't know the answer, (Which was rare) then he would help the student look it up.

Today's lessons were about history and the creation of the Khala. Or more specifically the Aeon of Strife that led to its creation. Therax didn't speak or teach like a human would, using the Protoss language he would show and tell us images and explain the Aeon of Strife and the devastation that it had on the Protoss people. For the life of me, however, I couldn't even pretend to pay attention to the lesson.

The images came to an end and Therax spoke kindly +That's enough for today. Off you all go. Khetralis, please stay.+

The rest of younglings got up and quickly scattered, eager to do anything but study. +Yes Teacher?+ I asked, staring at him. Faster than most people could hope to see, Therax grabbed a rock and threw it at my face. Eyes widening, I concentrated and stopped the rock a mere inch from my face. It hung there, slowly moving in a circle in front of my face as I held in place telekinetically.

+As I thought. You're much smarter than you let on. You are going to be moved to a different class. You will be a High Templar. I feel that you are destined for great things.+

I bowed before him, warmth flowing through me as I appreciated his words. I didn't quite agree, but it was nice to have some sort of support. +Teacher, I'm sorry for not paying attention to your lessons, I was lost in thought.+

Therax chuckled, a laugh that sounded like dry leaves tumbling in the wind. +Yet, I feel that you're grateful, something is on your mind.+

I hummed a bit before I answered. +I feel that something is off. That the Protoss need to change.+

I waited to see what he would say, not knowing what he would say. I knew that I could handle whatever happened.

+You...are right.+ Therax said.

Well goddamn. Alright then.

+Our people are ancient and wise, but we have stagnated and become stubborn and obtuse and above all arrogant. I fear that anyone of these would be our downfall.+ Therax sighed and gently got to his feet. +Come. It's time for more lessons. I feel that fate has something interesting in store for you.+

As I followed him, I couldn't help but laugh. At Therax's questioning glance, I said +I think I know why you're a teacher instead of an Executor.+ I smiled with my eyes and made sure he felt the joy and warmth I had for my teacher. +I'm glad that you are.+

Therax chuckled. +As am I little one. As am I+

Several decades past and I barely remembered anything from the time that I was human. A part of me was disappointed but a larger part was proud of the fact that I was finished training and officially a High Templar of the Protoss. I was even assigned as part of the reinforcements for the expeditionary fleet under the command of Tassadar!

I floated a bit and looked at myself in the mirror. Covered in the standard High Templar garb, my skin a light blue, one blue eye and one gold eye staring at my reflection. Fully grown, I stood a few centimeters above three meters. Even by Protoss standards I was considered tall.

+Look at you. A High Templar.+ Therax said, his telepathic voice beaming with pride. I turned and at him. Therax had aged over the years. He leaned on a cane and wore simple robes, his skin having lost some of its color. Now appearing of an ashy these days.

+Teacher.+ I said, +Do you have time for another lesson?+

+Of course. I always have time, especially for one of my best students.+

I hesitated before I spoke. +I am now a high templar, bound to lead our people in battle. How will I know when I am ready to lead?+

Therax was silent for so long that I thought that he wasn't going to answer. +No one knows when they are ready. Until they are.+ He said softly. I turned from the mirror and looked at him. +Doubt is apart of life. Stand strong, do not buckle. Adapt. Lessons never end. Always learn and grow.+

His smiled with his eyes +You are smart. You will prove yourself. And never be afraid to ask for help or listen to advice+

Before I could thank him, a loud pulsing sound echoed throughout the city. We stared at each other in horror before sprinting outside. A gleaming golden city was displayed before us and for a moment I wondered why any alarm would have been announced. Then I looked up. The sky was filled with Zerg!

+How?!+ Therax roared. I didn't say anything. Focusing my power, I floated a meter or so off of the ground as lightning started to form on my hands. It flowed through me until I felt that I gathered enough. Lightning exploded from hands and struck an Overlord and expanded outwards, until a patch of sky was covered in exploding lightning, striking several Mutalisks and Overlords. They convulsed and screamed as they burned and died.

+Once again with me!+ Therax shouted. He floated up beside me and I felt psionic power flowing through him. I joined my psionic power with him and both of us glowed with power. Bolts of psionic lightning flew from our hands and even bigger patch of sky was torn apart by lightning. Dozens of Zerg were burnt and torn to pieces. Their smoking remains falling from the sky.

+We need to evacuate the people. Teacher, please go with them.+ I felt a spike of annoyance from him and I quickly added +They'll need someone to protect them and lead them. I can't think of anyone better+

Thankfully he seemed less annoyed and we both descended to the street and people ran every which way, screaming. I blasted Zergling that was in mid jump before it could land on anyone. I levitated and threw lightning in every direction, taking care to avoid my people.

It was chaos. My people ran screaming in different directions as more and more Zerg fell from the sky. +The warp gate at the center of the city! Go there!+ I shouted. Thankfully people started to listen and they made their way to the warp gate. Therax lead the way and I spotted by parents fighting viciously. Piles of dead Zerg covered the ground beneath their feet.

I was raised communally as was most younglings, and as such didn't have the typical childhood that you would see in a human family for example. Nevertheless, I felt some measure of affection for them and they were my people. I flew over to them and blasted a couple Zerglings.

+Khetralis!+ My mother shouted. +Mother! I-+ I was interrupted when a Zergling slammed into my back and started to claw at me. Thankfully I was wearing my armor so it didn't reach my skin. I rolled and flung the little bastard off of me. A blue-white psi-blade came to life out of my right gauntlet, ready to make sure that I didn't get jumped again.

Yes yes I know High Templars didn't typically use psi-blades but I like to be different sometimes. Also it's too useful of an ability to never learn how to use. Spikes bounced off of my shield and Therax fried the Hydralisks that had the audacity to try and kill me. He was supposed to join the others in escaping, but he quickly proved to more useful here, fighting the Zerg and directing the growing stream of refugees.

More and more Zealots joined us, along with a couple other High Templar. Directing them to form a solid line with across the street. A line of golden warriors with flashing psi-blades that cut anything that wasn't Protoss down. Above us, the sky boomed as Scouts and Mutalisks fought each other. Any mutalisk that got too close was blasted by either Therax or I whenever we could spare our attention from the ground.

If one went by numbers alone, we were clearly winning. The Zerg were like a wave that kept breaking on the immovable rocks that were the Templar. For every Zealot that fell, they took at least five or more with them. There was one problem with my analogy. Even rocks would be worn away by the water. And it was happening in real time. Yes the Zealots took several Zerg down with them, but our reinforcements came in at a trickle if they came in at all.

The Zerg on the other hand, everytime they came back they either were the same amount or even more. I didn't want to admit it, but I was wondering for much longer we could hold. Behind us, people kept streaming towards the warp gate and what I hoped was safety. A psionic storm created a small break for us as the survivors retreated. I would have felt some measure of relief but this was the Zerg.

The warriors cheered at the sight of the Zerg retreating. +We must press the attack!+ one Zealot yelled. Several made to follow him. +NO+ I bellowed, flying in front of them and cutting them off. +Reform the line! A few you go out and find any survivors and bring them here! Go now! We don't have much time.+

Maybe they felt my earnestness and desire to save our people. Maybe because I telepathically yelled louder than everyone. Or I was a High Templar and thus was to be obeyed. Who knows why they did it? Yet they did it. Several ran out as others helped the wounded away. Under my watchful gaze, dozens of civilians flowed between the lines and ran towards the gate. The fear and confusion wafted off of them. You didn't have to be psion to see that. Through the Khala I could feel everything that they felt.

I looked around the city, the broken buildings and the Zerg flesh overgrowth covering some of it. Fires raged and the once golden city had started to take a sickly greenish hue in the setting sun. +Plagued by doubts?+ Therax's cheekily said.

A rumbling sound filled the air as the rubble started to shake and some pieces fell off of the buildings. +I think I'll to doubt myself later.+ I said. I closed my eyes before ordering everyone to reform the lines and to get ready.

The smoke gradually cleared and a tidal wave of Zerg stampeded toward us. Zerglings and Hydralisks lead the way with several Ultralisks behind them. I inhaled and then spoke up, my feelings of resolve and strength flowing through the Khala.

+We are the Firstborn. These vile things have invaded our world and we will defeat them and kill them for their sacrilege. But first we must hold them here! For every second that we hold them were that's another second of our people that escape to the warp gates. Stand tall! Stand Fast! Our lives for Aiur! En Taro Adun!+

+_En Taro Adun!+ _they roared.

+_En Taro Adun! En Taro Adun! En Taro Adun!+ _

The Zerg wave slammed into us.

_Another crossover fic and what can I say? I like the Isekei thing. And once again it isn't me, not a stand in blah blah blah. Hope you all enjoyed. Heavily inspired by the Swarm of War by VexMaster, except I like the Protoss more than the Zerg. Regardless, Swarm of War is a good read and you should check it out. _

_See you all next time. _


	2. Fall of Aiur pt 2

Psionic energy flowed from the palms of my hands as I gathered it. With a roar of rage and power I unleashed my gathered up energy and fried dozens of Zerg on a stretch of street. I couldn't enjoy the fleeting victory however, because for every Zerg that fell, there were at least a dozen or so to replace them. Honestly it was like fighting an ocean then an actual army. Through the Khala I felt the gratitude and joy at the Templars holding the line from the many other castes as they ran for the warp gate. Roaring in pain, an Ultralisk charged through my psionic storm and I focused on it, energy flowing into its ugly face until it finally died, mere centimeters from the line.

I ordered several Probes to warp in Photon cannons and placed them at as many choke points as we could. We only had a few Zealots, no robotic arms and a few Photon Cannons. What air support we had was engaging the Mutalisks and Scourges above us. Saving this city was an impossibility.

Okay. So I'll do what I can instead.

Several more warp storms slammed into the Zerg and they faltered, long enough for the photon cannons to finish warping in and open fire on the monsters. Plasma shells slammed into the Zerg, killing a good number of them.

+I don't think that we can hold for much longer!+ Therax said to me. A smaller bolt of lightning fried a Mutalisk that flew past me.

+We have to!+ I shouted. +Hold the line! All of you! Hold! Every second that we hold is another second that more survivors make it to the gates! HOLD THE LINE!+ I flew forward and bisected a jumping Zergling in mid air.

I slammed my shoulder in a Hydralisk, knocking it back and stunning it for a second. That second was more than enough time for me to slam my psi-blade into its face, killing it instantly. I activated the psi-blade on my other wrist and slew several Zerglings.

Thrusting a blade into the air, I roared +To me! We are the defenders of Aiur! As long as we draw breath and hold weapons in our hands Aiur will not fall! Stand with me and show these filthy monsters the grievous mistake that they made by stepping on our world!+

Inhaling, I drew upon the Khala and felt the will and life of everyone around me. +MY LIFE FOR AIUR!+ My telepathic shout reverberated across the streets and everyone took it up. Lurching forward, we slew Zerg by the dozens, at such a rate that they began to notice the casualties that they were taking.

I cheered at the sight of dozens of Zealots pouring out of the warp gate and joining the line. I swore violently when I saw a small group of people some of them holding younglings disappear beneath the claws and fangs of the Zerg. Their screams were mercifully short.

With a roar of fury I tore apart that area with another psionic storm. Unfortunately the Zerg died too quickly for me to enjoy their deaths. +Stoic rage+ Therax chided. +You are a storm of fury but you must be focused. Do not give into such berserk rage and leave yourself tired and open.+

+Yes Teacher. Please forgive me.+ I said quietly. Therax grunted and returned his attention to strangling a Zergling to death. I inhaled and calmed myself. It wouldn't do to lose control of myself and burn myself out quickly. As it was, I was started to feel tired. We had been fighting for hours and so much psionic energy being thrown about wasn't something that I could keep doing forever. I floated back behind the lines and directed more probes to create more photon cannons.

I spotted a Zealot who was missing an arm leaning against a pile of rubble. +You! Go to the warp gate and tell them that we need reinforcements now if we're to hold!+ I ordered. Nodding, the wounded Zealot stumbled towards the warp gate, hand over the stump of his missing arm. I turned at the sound of a roar and watched as several Zealots climbing over an Ultralisk before killing it. Even then it took four warriors down with it.

Their deaths marked by the flash of light that signaled the armor teleporting their bodies away. All around us, the once golden city was on fire and covered with a sick purple rot as the creep spread. Several shuttles flew overhead and entered the warp gate, disappearing with a flash. How many thousands had we saved because of our defense here? How many tens of thousands had died because the attack came out of nowhere?

I could only watch in impotent rage as another shuttle tried to desperately make a run for it, only to be swarmed by Mutalisks and catch fire and explode. The pieces of shrieking metal carved through the air and slammed into the burning city. I felt the deaths of at least a hundred people through the Khala.

My people.

The warp gate hummed and I turned to watch as dozens of Dragoons came through. Joy swept through me and I hurriedly ordered them to fill in the growing gaps in our lines. Through the gate came several craft, including a Carrier of all things! They took to the sky and the Zerg started to fall back.

+Who's in charge here?+ A voice thundered behind me. I turned to look at a heavily armored and decorated golden High Templar. +High Templar Khetralis is in charge.+ Therax said, tossing aside the head of a Hydralisk.

The High Templar looked me over and then grunted. I guess I didn't measure up to his ideal warrior. +I am Kohander. I am mounting an offensive to take back this city and drive the Zerg away. +

I wasn't entirely sure that an offensive would be a smart thing to do, but I refrained from saying so. Some hills just weren't fighting over. +You've done well holding the city center. I'm leaving the defense of the city and rearguard to you.+

A compliment. How nice of him. He summoned more commanders and quickly ironed out a plan. Of course despite my and a few others protests, said plan boiled down to charge! With a flanking maneuver or two. It's sad that such a smart species could be so incredibly stupid. Sighing, I set to creating a more effective defensive line. Pylons were warped in and in turn so were Photon cannons, creating several in depth interlocking fields of fire. Dragoons moved into position and Zealots guided the few survivors and wounded to the warp gate.

Observers flew over the ruins of the city and guided select kill teams to any Zerg hold outs and wiped them out. I looked over the map and followed the fighting. Surprisingly, Kohander's simple charge had driven the Zerg back and forced them on the defensive. To the east, the rumble of artillery and fighting could be heard along with flashes of light.

+Teacher. I thought I asked you to leave already.+ I said while staring at the map. +You did. I'm ignoring you. I can do that since I am so old.+ He said nothing as he stood next to me and also stared at the map. +You still doubt yourself.+ Therax said. It was a statement, not a question. +Of course I do. My first command and it's of the city during an invasion of what could be our worst enemy in our history. To fail here would be the death of our people.+

Therax didn't say anything for a bit, just watched with me as a kill-team wiped out a small group of Zerglings. +For someone who doubts themselves you are doing well. You took command when it was needed and saved thousands of our people. They live because of you.+ He turned and looked at me in the eyes. +Don't doubt the path you walk. You are High Templar of the First Born and one the best pupils that I could have ever dreamt of having. Your doubts are natural, but unfounded. Even so, keep them to yourself. Your warriors can never know. You are a stoic and an unyielding beacon of strength in these trying times. You need to rest. It has been over a week since the offensive started and you haven't rested in that entire time.+

I bowed my head +I understand. And I will rest. I promise.+

+Good. Now I need to find some fresher armor. Fighting in robes is not conducive for my health.+ He turned and walked off and I sighed. Getting the old to listen to you would always be such a fucking pain. I think I remembered complaining about that as a human. Something about boom? Booming? Boomers? Whatever. Doesn't matter now.

+Rotate the kill-teams and the watches. And send out more observers. I want to know the moment that the Zerg so much as blink in our direction.+ I ordered and then sat down. I needed to rest. Fighting for so long was tiring. Hearing the sounds of armored feet coming towards me had me sitting up and schooling my eyes and thoughts for a more pensive look then tired.

+Yes?+ I asked of the two Zealots when they came close enough. They seemed nervous. +What is it?+ I asked again. +Templar Khetralis, we have met someone who says they are willing to help.+ The one on the left said.

I waited and raised an eyebrow. The right one spoke up +We thought you would be the best one to go to since you're a student of Therax and has questioned the Judicators and the Conclave several times.+

They weren't wrong. I had gotten in trouble for questioning the Judicators on several occasions. I was threatened with duty on the ass end of the Protoss Empire on more than one occasion and I hadn't even finished training yet!

+You're right. Though I wonder if you'll get to the point before I die of old age.+ I said.

At that, both of them moved aside and I stared at an empty spot behind them. Before I could say anything a dark cloud formed together and then flew apart and revealed…_ a Dark Templar!_ I started and ushered all three of them behind some rubble.

+Explain. Now.+ I snapped. The two Zealots practically tripped over themselves to explain themselves. Khetral and Khotral were their names and the only way to tell them apart was that Khetral had blue eyes and Khotral had gold eyes. The two of them had been on patrol when the Dark Templar had revealed herself to them. They had panicked and eventually agreed to her request that they find someone in charge. Namely, myself.

I turned and looked at the Dark Templar. She stared back, amusement dancing in her green eyes. The nerve cords behind her head were cut and capped with dark gold covers. +Who are you and why are you here on Aiur? This could get you killed at best.+

+I am Azregal. I came here with Tassadar and his fleet. I came looking for someone like you.+ Tassadar? Why would he be traveling with Dark Templar? +Where is he?+ I asked. +With the Conclave. They had arrested him for working with Prelate Zeratul on Char.+ She replied.

I immediately felt torn about the news and decided to act on this news later. +You two.+ I snapped and the two of them snapped to attention. +Tell no one about Azregal. I don't care who they are. They are not to know unless I personally tell them. Understand?+

+Yes Executor.+ Khetral said.

+We'll tell everyone that help is on the way. Give them hope.+ Khotral said. I nodded, pleased that he had correctly guessed my next order. They turned and left, buzzing with excitement. Then something occurred to me. +Hang on I'm not a-+

+Oh don't bother fighting it. You're an executor to them. Deal with it.+ Azregal said, mirth dancing about in her eyes and voice.

I rolled my eyes. +Thank you. Do you have any useful advice or are you here to confuse and tease me?+

+All of the above actually. That and save our people. You may have exiled us but we are still the First Born.+

I didn't care much if at all for the Conclave's obsession with tradition and orthodoxy, and even if I was the attack on Aiur was far too great to put aside any help no matter who it came from. My decision didn't take any time at all for me to come to.

+How can you help?+ I asked.

+What do you know of the Nerazim and our techniques and abilities?+

Days had passed and the Zerg hadn't returned. Kohander's great offensives had slammed into a stop and even though they had forced the Zerg to retreat, they had become stuck and could go no further. The best news was easily the fact that my kill-teams had found and rescued dozens of survivors! In between getting them to safety, I had Azregal teaching me everything she knew about her particular type of psionics. It wasn't easy, but I learned.

I also learned why Khetral and Khotral hadn't reported her or tried to kill her or anything. They had been impressed when they had seen one of my arguments in the Conclave and had correctly deduced that I was sympathetic to the Dark Templar. There was also the fact that their lives had been saved by a passing Dark Templar years ago.

They refused to elaborate on the story and I didn't press them. Had far more important things to worry about. Like the brewing civil war between my people. Word of Tassadar's arrest had reached everyone, and people were starting to pick sides. Some supported the Conclave, others didn't.

However, I refused to let it go anywhere and had put my foot down. The Zerg were invading and they wanted to fight amongst themselves? I wouldn't have it. I wouldn't allow it. They can argue about the Conclave later. Perhaps after the unending swarm of space insects had been killed.

+EXECUTOR!+ Twin voices shouted. I looked up from the scroll that Azregal had given me as she faded away. +Yes? What is it?+ I asked as Khetral and Khotral sprinted towards me. +Zerg! Swarming towards the city and the warp gate is down!+

+Get any probes that aren't working on something on that gate now! I want it open and running. You two take charge of that.+ They both nodded and sprinted off. I flew towards the command center, having left Therax in charge as I took a much needed break. +What happened?+ I asked as soon as I entered the make-shift command center.

+Kohander tried to push the lines again and fell for a trap. While he attacked in one direction, the Zerg used their infinite numbers and feinted around in another direction. Now practically an entire army is bypassing him and is on its way here.+

Honestly. Why did my people fail time and time again to realise that our enemy can think?

+Will we receive any back up from him?+

Therax sighed. +No. Everything he has is tied down fighting the brood that's in front of him. He reassures me that as soon as that brood is defeated that he'll be here to save the city.+

+Of course. Call all of the kill-teams back and prep the lines.+ I ordered. +I will.+ Therax said and he left the center. If the Zerg had successfully feinted around Kohander, why hadn't they attacked from behind? Attacking him from the front and the back would have done catastrophic damage to him. Then the answers came to me.

+Yes. I see it now.+ I whispered.

+What do you see?+ Azregal asked and I started, having forgotten that she was there. I felt her amusement and I ignored it. I pointed at the holo-table and said +The Zerg are readily abusing the fact that they have practically infinite numbers. Look, one group is coming straight at us. No doubt to tie us down and make sure that we can't reinforce or save Kohander. And this is coming from the Observers, a smaller but no less dangerous group is turning around to attack Kohander from behind.+

+What can we do?+ She asked and I felt the slightest hint of worry from her. +We will fight. The Zerg will charge at us like a wave and they will break upon our defenses. Once we have killed enough of them, we will try to push forward and create a gap that Kohander can retreat to.+

+Will that be enough?+ Azregal asked softly.

+It'll have to be.+ I answered. I tapped the table and waited until Kohander's face appeared. +Khetralis. What is it? I'm busy here.+ he snapped. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and instead said +You're aware that a Zerg force is about to attack you from behind? I advise that you use your air power to clear a path and retreat. As soon as we break this attack on the city, I will have my Templar clear a path and keep it open for you.+

Kohander glared at me for a minute and then closed his eyes. +So be it. That will be our strategy. En Taro Adun!+ He switched off.

+Executor, we found out why the gate was deactivated. The city on the other side had fallen to the Zerg. We now have it activated and..+ Khetral trailed off. +And?+ I demanded.

+It is going to Shakuras. The Dark Templar home world.+ Khotral said. To say that I was stunned was an understatement. Just what in the void did I miss? I turned to stare at Azregal who was just as equally confused and gave the telepathic equivalent of a shrug. Questions for later.

I quickly cycled through the communications until I found someone. +This is High Templar Khetralis. What is going on?+

+Khetralis. This is Tassadar. You are known to me. It is a shame that we have to talk under such circumstances.+

I gave a bow, honored that Tassadar knew of me. +It is. I was originally part of your reinforcements.+

Tassadar gave a humorless chuckle. +Perhaps in another time we would have met under different circumstances. Yet that is neither here nor there. As you are no doubt aware, that warp gate is connected to one on Shakuras. The Nerazim have granted our people a home. Start sending everyone you can there.+ Tassadar seemed to gather himself and then spoke quietly. +We are launching a final offensive to destroy the Overmind.+

+Shouldn't I send as many Templar to you as I can?+ I asked, rightly concerned for him and everyone else in this offensive.

+Your help would be appreciated, but there is no point. Almost all of the warp gates have been destroyed and the network has been disrupted. Save as many of our people as you can.+

+I will Executor Tassadar. For Aiur.+

+For Aiur.+

Tassadar cut the connection and I began ordering the wounded and anyone that we could spare into the warp gate. +What's this network that he was talking about?+ Azregal asked. +A network based around the Khala using the crystals. It allows for transportation between provinces all across Aiur. The Zerg have disrupted it either on purpose or a lucky accident. They're on their own. And so are we.+

A warning shout had us stepping outside. The Zerg were here. The horizon crawled with Zerg, a living carpet that was bounding towards us. Shrieking monsters with more teeth and claws then anything natural could actually ever need. +Khetral. Khotral. I really hope that you two still have that gate working.+

+We do. It's being temperamental though.+

+It'll have to do. Keep it open.+ I said and then shouted +Templars to me! We have Zerg to kill!+

The Zerg slammed into our lines and for a split second I feared that they wouldn't hold. Blasts from photon cannons blew holes in the Zerg lines, as the ones that survived came close enough to meet the blades of the zealots. Dragoons fired as fast they could, their plasmic weapons killing everything that they hit. High Templars tore apart the area with psionic storms. Even with such might, I still feared that we wouldn't be able to hold.

Psionic power grew and as a blue cloud of fire formed together until the upper body of a Protoss formed in the midst of the cloud. +POWER OVERWHELMING the archon thundered and a beam of pure psionic energy lashed across the field, eradicating dozens upon dozens of Zerg. Floating forward, the archon tore apart Zerg by the dozens. More archons formed at different sections of the line and they blasted Zerg, both in land and in the air.

The pressure lessened and I started sending the wounded through the gate. +Kohander. Can you hear me?+ I asked. I really hoped that he could respond. +I hear you. We are retreating. Can you clear a path?+

+I will try, you'll have to move quickly.+ I used the Khala to show him what we were facing. +I deserve a good challenge.+ Kohander said and I rolled my eyes. Never let it be said that we lacked any kind of confidence. Kohander retreating so quickly threw my original time table out. No plan ever survived contact with the enemy. That was a maxim was a fact for all species across the galaxy.

+Templars! Follow me as we push the Zerg back! We must aid our brothers!+ I roared and charged into the seething mass of aliens. Psi-blades flared to life and roaring, we slammed into the Zerg and pushed them back. Back to back with Therax, we sliced apart anything that wasn't Protoss that came close to us.

The head of Zergling disappeared beneath my foot and I slammed a psi-blade into the face of a hydralisk. One or two people might have noticed that some Zerg near me seemed to die well out of reach of my blades, but they were busy themselves and didn't press the matter. I sent Azregal my thanks and pushed forward with the Archons leading the way. A burning scout slammed into an ultralisk, stunning and crippling it long enough for an Archon to easily finish it off.

Bit by bit, we pushed forward, until the Zerg lines finally broke. +Kohander please move quickly!+ I yelled out. Too slow for my tastes, I watched as Protoss started to stream through our lines. The wounded kept going, while the more healthy and intact ones reinforced the lines. It was visible that their numbers had decreased an incredible amount. Kohander floated next to me and backhanded a zergling.

+Thank you. I fear that we are lost if we stay.+ He said quietly, all traces of his arrogance gone.

+We are. We are returning to the city and leaving. By order of Executor Tassadar.+

Kohander nodded. Together, we gradually fell back and not a moment too soon. With the survivors of Kohander's offensive having successfully returned, the entirety of the zerg brood slammed into our lines and we only just barely made it back behind the photon cannons. Bit by bit we broke off forces and sent them through the gate. Air strikes hit the Zerg repeatedly and managed to drive them back a bit. +Now! Go! Go!+ I roared and my people flooded the gate. I shoved Kohander and Therax through just as the Zerg renewed their assault. This time they broke through the first line of defense. We held them up at the second for several hours, but then they broke through as well.

The third and final line was directly in front of the gate and I watched in horror as several bio...things slammed into the gate which started to flicker. +We can't let them through!+ I yelled. +Get ready to cut the gate! We die here and now for Aiur!+

My warriors. My people. As one we roared and killed the zerg in droves. We wouldn't let them break through and kill more of our people. We would stop them here and now even if it meant selling our lives. A part of me wondered if I would be reborn somewhere else as something else, but I decided that I could answer that question later.

Even if later looked like it would be in the next ten minutes.

I was confused however when I heard Khetral say +What did you do?!+ only for Khotral to snap +I didn't do anything! This is your fault!+

What are they-I didn't get to finish my question as the warp gate energies suddenly fluctuated and then seemed to expand like a blue-white ocean thick wave. What in all of the hells? In the entirety of my second life I don't think I ever saw any kind of energy move like that or exude such..malevolent energy. It was as if chaos itself suddenly decided to take a physical form. A physical form out of sync with reality and shouldn't and couldn't exist.

Even the Zerg were backing away and that was the final notice for me. +Everyone, get back~+

With a thunderous roar this cloud of energy snapped outwards and enveloped us and then with an equally thunderous roar pulled us into the gate. We screamed in pain as we were pulled into something and I felt hundreds of different minds trying to force their way into mine. Minds that operated on different levels then ours.

They weren't Terran or Zerg. Minds that shouldn't exist on a material plane or breadth of reality. Then, suddenly they vanished. No, not vanished. They ran. _Yes. _a voice said. It didn't bulldoze its way into my mind and past my defenses like the others had tried, it had simply slipped in as my mental defenses didn't even exist.

Power beyond anything that I could even hope to imagine flowed through me and I knew that to this being that I was nothing. A flea. An insect. So far below it in power that it would actually have to watch where it stepped in order to avoid crushing me.

_Yes you will do quite nicely. Enjoy this newfound power and dance forever to my tune._

Oh fuck you buddy. Not dancing to anyone's tune least of all yours. I couldn't put a finger on the voice however, it kept changing; ranging anywhere from impossibly deep to a silken honey. No two words sounded the same. It should have sounded ridiculous, but it came off as otherworldly and unbelievably powerful.

That's when the pain started. My forehead burned with unbelievable agony as blood started to pour from a vertical slit. I felt my bones snapping and stretching and I screamed in agony as my body started to break and restructure itself. My torment ended after a few seconds as new information flooded my brain. A third eye? How was that possible?

Again I failed to get any answers as I gave a short scream before slamming into the ground. Groaning, I raised myself to my knees and hands before Khetral and Khotral slammed into back, knocking the wind out of me.

+Seriously?!+ I snapped from underneath them.

+Not our fault!+ Both of them said at the same time.

Shoving them aside, I stood up and nearly fell over. My sense of balance was majorly screwed up. LIke I was taller and weighed more or something. My brain hurt from trying to process the new information that I was getting from my third eye and I felt queasy.

"Touched by Tzeentch himself. Clearly he knows the value of a strong tool and has personally blessed my plans! I suppose congratulations are in order. You'll do just fine." A voice said. Vocally. Who speaks vocally? I turned and looked up a long flight of stairs to look at a massive human wearing blue armor. Blue armor with an omega symbol on the pauldron defaced with numerous scratches and other marks. The twin headed eagle on his chest was shattered and broken, with only enough pieces to give an idea of what had been there. Symbols stretched out, symbols that made my eyes and head hurt.

Something slammed into my mind and I felt a disgusting corrupting influence in the Khala. Roaring in outrage, I stepped forward and psionic energy gathered around my hands. Khetral and Khotral stood up and activated their psi-blades.

"Stop." The armored figure said and we all stopped moving. How could this be?! Horror and terror flooded through my body as I figured it out. He had somehow taken over the Khala! How could this happen?! No human could do this! My eyes twitched and I could see the energy flowing from his horror-throne.

"You are all strong. But thanks to this Khala of yours, once someone figures out how to tap into it, it makes for controlling you very easy. You all now serve me. I am your lord and master. I am Caleron. You all serve me. You all are instruments in my revenge. You all will serve me in my ultimate revenge. We will burn Macragge down and everyone will bow before my magnificent glory."

I could see the psionic energy coming off of the human and could see that it was amplified by his throne. If I separated him from it, his hold over us would be broken. Easier said than done. I was stuck in a glass cage watching someone else move my body. I couldn't feel anything. Do anything.

I beat my fists against this imaginary glass cage, demanding that my body do something. Anything!

A finger on my right hand twitched.

I stopped and calmed down. I made that happen. I thought hard and my finger twitched again. Above me, Caleron continued to talk, boasting about how great he was.

My rebellion started here. Hate flowed through me at the thought of a mere human corrupting the Khala and worse of all, enslaving my people.

I was going to kill him or die trying.

_Hope you all enjoyed. As always, please leave those reviews._

_-C.H._


	3. Rebellion

+By the void I thought that Terran would never stop talking.+ Azregal's telepathic voice entered my mind. It took the better part of a minute for me to respond. I had to punch my way past the corruption plaguing the Khala. +Stay. Hidden. Controls. Khala.+

+Don't worry. I won't reveal myself. I can see you fighting to regain control. Work with me and we'll save our people from this Terran.+

"My warrior. My servant. My Sentinel."

I didn't think that it was possible for someone to talk this much. We couldn't respond so clearly he was running his mouth for his own sake. Probably in love with his voice. "You will be my Sentinel. Sentinel Primaris."

I guess he was talking to me. "Go my Sentinel. Go find these rebels and kill them. Once that's done, get the fleets ready. Macragge will fall." With that, the Chaos Space Marine collapsed back against his throne, exhausted.

We turned and marched out of the room. It took several minutes for me to hammer through the corruption. I quickly noticed that I could give orders or do anything as long as I was following the orders that Cealeron gave me.

+Khetral. Khotral. Walk with me.+ I ordered and we made our way outside. I felt Azregal following us and I deliberately ignored her. We entered a Warp Prism and were digitized and stored in the crystal. It's a little hard to describe what it's like to enter a matrix. It's obviously painless, but the closest that I could describe it would be like entering cryosleep. Or what passes for it. I don't know how long we traveled because the data matrix obviously doesn't let you see the outside world. It kind of feels like teleportation. You enter one area, wait a bit and then boom! You're somewhere else.

At least this journey is. Every other briefing that I've ever had was at least nice enough to give me some basic information so I had a good idea of what was going on. Cealeron, the moron wasn't one of those people.

After what felt like no time at all, I felt myself and the others materializ and I opened all three of my eyes to take in the area. Endless green rainforests stretched out as far as the eye could see and I could easily hear the cacophony of creatures inside. My controlled body was blind to the beauty. I felt myself turning to give orders when I heard the tell-tale sound of a psi-blade activating. A fraction of a second later, I was on my knees from the sheer pain of Azregal cutting off my nerve the pain I felt that corrupting influence leave my mind and I stood up in time to catch Khetral and Khotral as they also fell from the pain of Azregal cutting off their nerve chords. +Are you two okay?+ I asked as they slowly stood up.

+As well as I can be.+ Khotral said. +I'm no longer a part of the Khala. It feels...weird. Empty.+ Khetral said, sounding lost. I took him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. +With or without the Khala we are the Firstborn. We didn't travel the void we conquered it. Now stand. I'm going to need all of your help in freeing our people.+

Khetral nodded and stood tall along with Khotral. Azregal appeared with amusement dancing in her eyes. +We should find those rebels. They'll be a great help.+ Azregal said. The sound of breaking branches caught all of our attention. A cultist sprinted towards us, psychotic rage flashing in his eyes. +I think we found them. All of you behind me.+ I snapped.

Azregal looked ready to argue until I shot her a look. She stepped behind me and I watched as the sprinting cultist grew closer and closer, drawing a single-sided ax. "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE" He shrieked.

+What is he saying?+ Khetral asked.

+He's corrupted. Just like that Terran that enslaved us, just with a different god.+ I answered. When he came close enough, I activated my Psi-Blades, one green and the other blue. When the corrupted cultist stood directly in front of me, still screaming that psychotic mantra to Khorn, I stepped forward and my arms snapped forward in two different crescents. The arm holding the ax flew off behind us as his head toppled into the dirt.

I stared at the headless corpse as it fell over. He had screamed the mantra for Khorne. Between the corrupted Space Marine and now this, it was absolutely certain that we were in the Warhammer 40K universe. How that was possible I didn't know. Of course being reincarnated as a Protoss High Templar meant that I wasn't really in a position to comment on what is and isn't possible.

+We won't get any help from them. Corruption here comes in many forms.+ I said quietly. +Come on. We'll find a spot to stop and think.+

+You seem to know a lot about this.+ Azregal said.

+I had isolated myself from the Khala as much as I could back on Aiur. Thanks to that I was able to steal a little bit of information from the Terran.+ I answered. If there was a moment that I was glad that Azregal was never a part of the Khala it was right then and there. If she had been she might have been able to feel that I felt bad for not telling the entire truth.

I always hated lying. Even just now I had told some of the truth. I had tried to steal a little bit of information from the Space Marine and I had isolated myself from the Khala as much as I could. I had been a journalist to tell the truth and expose lies and avoid telling them. A change in species hadn't done a goddamn thing to change that fact.

Yet sometimes there were moments where one had to be cagey with the truth. This was one of them. I still wasn't sure how to explain the whole reincarnation thing without coming off as a lunatic.

Khotral had found a clearing after we had walked for several hours and we followed him into it, psi-blades at the ready for anything. That was when Azregal found it. A statue of a Protoss, covered in plant matter and moss. Time had eroded away most of the features, but there were enough to make things clear. It was a statue of Khas!

+Khas.+ I said quietly as I pulled vines and other plants off of the statue. +It's a statue of Khas?+ Khetral asked. +It is.+ I confirmed. I could feel the psychic emanations from it, and the crystal that was inside of it. +This must have been a clearing for Judicators and others to meditate on the Khala. This place...this place is Aiur.+ I said. Psionic tears started to flow from my eyes. This...this was our home! The birthplace of our people! A civilization that had spawned millennia and played with the laws of physics! A noble and proud people.

_And that bastard Space Marine dared to corrupt it with the Ruinous powers?!_

I had questions. A legion of them about how Aiur actually existed in the Warhammer 40K universe, how a human managed to hijack the Khala, something that shouldn't be possible save for a god like being. How we had ended up here and so on and on.

These questions would be answered later.

I stood up and felt the waves of psionic power pouring off of me. The other three backed up in alarm and Azregal might have said my name. I felt the streams of light pouring from my eyes. Protoss tears. One blue, one green and one gold. Void and Khala energies flowed from my hands. +Khas. You meant well when you brought the Khala back and ended the Aeon of Strife. But the Khala must go. It's a tool to enslave our people. I'm sorry. I will save our people and free them.+ I inhaled and then exhaled.

Rage and hatred flowed through me and I stared at the statue. +My life for Aiur.+ I snarled.

+I'm going to send out a telepathic call. I want the corrupted Protoss and cultists to find us. We will have to kill them. Once they are...freed from the Ruinous powers, we will then find a way to liberate our people. We can't save the ones who have been infected by Chaos. Once you have fallen, that's it.+

The others didn't say anything but didn't look happy. I wasn't happy about it either. I wasn't in that depth with the Warhammer lore and from what I had read once you fell to Chaos, good luck getting away from it. Even if it was possible we didn't have the time. We could save the few here, or put an end to their insanity now and save the majority of our people.

+Azregal. Thank you for teaching me the secrets of your people+ I said, making sure to inject as much warmth as I could into my voice.

+It was my pleasure. You took to it rather well for a member of the Khalai.+ She teased. I laughed and then activated my psi-blades. The others did the same and we all stood back to back. I roared my rage to the sky and then we waited. We didn't have to wait long. From the jungle came dozens of Protoss, all shrieking various things that hurt to listen to and try to understand. A part of me wanted to know if they had become a part of Chaos undivided, or if the Ruinous powers had shattered their minds.

It was probably both.

+Don't show any mercy. They won't show any to you.+ I warned.

Then they were on us.

I channeled the energy of the Khala and the Void and my psi-blades slammed into the chest of a cultist. He died instantly and I hurled the body at the legs of a corrupted Zealot, tripping him and giving me an opening to decapitate him. The clearing exploded into violence as Azregal flickered in and out of sight, a scalpel striking with precision in comparison to our brute strength. A cultist would be fighting either Khetral or Khotral or I and would suddenly find themselves missing a limb or two or even their head.

The clearing was filled with violence as the more and more corrupted people charged into the clearing. There were more Protoss then Terrans and they died before our blades. All around us, the shrieks of the insane and the dying filled the air. Luckily for us though, they got in each other often. A clear example of that was when a Terran fired his lasrifle at me and the first few shots took the top part of the head of another Terran and tripped up a Protoss who stumbled into my psi-blades.

Silence descended on the clearing and we stood there, lightly panting amongst the bodies. +Everyone okay?+ I asked.

I got various agreements and then I sighed. +I think I know where to go.+ I stared at the statue of Khas and felt the strings of the Khala and with it, some memories. I had never really enjoyed being a part of it, but it was something that was with me for the entirety of my second life and a key part of my people's culture and life. How does one change an entire aspect of your culture overnight?

+I can't feel the Khala anymore.+

+What will we be without it?+

Khetral and Khotral said, both looking at each other and then me. +We will be free. Free to forge our own paths and destiny. The First Born will never bow to anyone or anything ever again. Follow me. I think I know what to do. The Xel'Naga will help us.+ I took one more look at the various bodies strewn about the clearing before closing all three of my eyes for a second and then walked away.

+There's a time and place for being elusive and mysterious. This isn't it.+ Azregal said as she caught up to me. +The psionic energy that flows through this Aiur, it showed me a strings of memory. Memory that I can use to possibly put an end to the Khala.+

+You want to destroy the Khala?!+ Khotral roared.

+Do you have a better idea on how to save our people?+ I snapped.

Khotral shut up. I wasn't happy about it either, but we didn't have a choice. As long as what's his face controlled the Khala then he controlled our people. And if some no name Chaos Sorcerer can hijack the Khala, then what else could do it? The Immaterium was filled with such powerful horrors.

It took awhile, but we eventually found it. It being a flat barren field with Khaydarin crystals. +Congratulations. You found a bunch of crystals. Is this part of your master plan?+ Azregal asked. For my part, I ignored her.

I focused on the energy from the crystals and my memories and then scratched out the Perfect Ratio. +What's that?+ Azregal asked. +A formula that Khas used.+ The Khaydarin crystals thrummed with power and the other three jumped in surprise. Well...jumped in Protoss terms. They all flinched and then stood still. I listened to the crystals and then activated them in the order that they told me to.

The ground shook and rumbled and we stepped back carefully to avoid falling into the cavern that was slowly revealing itself. +Follow me.+ I said and dropped into the cavern.

+Oh right. Into the dark cave. That's smart.+ Azregal said as she stood at the lip of the cavern.

+Oh for the love of the gods lets go!+ I yelled back, already deep in the cave.

Azregal grumbled but followed.

We walked for hours, through a winding and a dimly lit tunnel system with numerous Khaydarin crystals. Through numerous twists and turns we finally entered a large circular cavern. In it lay the dusted bones of several Protoss, all tethered to a giant crystal in the center. The wires looked organic in nature, most of them looked like they were falling apart. The crystal would glow dimly for a bit and then glow so brightly that it hurt to look at.

+I feel like that we are looking at something historical and important, yet I can't help but feel unnerved by it.+ Azregal said. I agreed with her, especially since the crystal in the center was again glowing bright enough to hurt our eyes.

+Khetral. Khotral. Azregal. I'm going to try something. Keep an eye out.+

Khetral and Khotral's acknowledgment was an understated agreement and Azregal's was far more sarcastic. I was beginning to see a pattern with her. Normally a teasing woman, she ramps it up the moment that she became nervous.

I stepped past the dead organic wires and held my hands up to the crystal. I felt an immense amount of power slam into me and I dropped to one knee. I groaned in pain but kept my hands up. That was when the visions started. I saw it all! The gaping maelstrom of malevolence, the Eye of Terror.

I stood up and felt tears coming from my eyes. That's when I saw it. That's how that idiot did it. He had worked with a daemon of Tzeentch and used that chair and the warp storm to get the energy to hijack the Khala!

Good idea...for all of five minutes. The warp storm had to end at some point, and already I could feel his control of the First Born slipping away. I surged back to my feet, feeling and seeing the history of the Protoss. On the eastern fringe, a once mighty people had been torn asunder by the birth of Slaanesh. Slaanesh's birth had sent shockwaves through the galaxy. A psionic race like the Protoss had their own empire and had in fact warred with the Eldar on numerous occasions. Their psionics had interacted with the shockwaves and had created a massive warp-feedback.

The resulting feedback had shattered their ships, separated the colonies and had unleashed devastating warp storms that had killed billions. When they finally had ended, they had struggled to rebuild, only for endless raids and wars to do even more damage.

This new warp storm that had cut them off from the galaxy might have been a blessing in disguise, if it hadn't brought that idiot Chaos Sorcerer with it. I wept openly and unashamedly. Where once a nighty empire ruled the eastern fringe, now only a few dozen worlds remained.

+It will happen again. We remain. The First Born are still here.+ I turned away from the images of the past and felt the Khala and the corruption plaguing it. +Khas. I still stand by what I said. You were the hero of your time. But your time has ended. Don't worry. With or without the Khala, we Protoss will stand tall and survive. We won't fall back into the Aeon of Strife.+

I closed my eyes and felt the Khala. I immersed myself in it and felt the rage, the despair and the hatred that the other Protoss had. How they were trapped in their minds, unable to move, unable to do anything. I even caught flickerings of knowledge of other Protoss...the Nerazim! They were here! In small numbers but they were here.

Azregal would be pleased to be with her people.

I roared and channeled the power of the crystal, my own power and the warp and I shattered the Khala. The flow of energy that united my people, linked are minds and souls together, was destroyed. The psychic wave _screamed_ out of the cavern, it was so strong as to be visible. The light blue wave knocked us all off of our feet and a second pulse slammed us into the ground again.

More pulses slammed us around and I forced myself to my feet again. I threw my mind into the crystal and felt the Warp as well. Through it, I could see everyone being knocked around by the pulses. The Protoss were the first to their feet, psi-blades and plasma weapons flaring to life as the cultists died by the hundreds.

I felt the sorcerer's outrage. His pet project had gone tits up and he was taking it as a personal affront. I laughed when I heard him ordering me to return to his side. Oh. I will. I will personally plant a fucking blade into your black hearts. My humor turned to snarls of frustration as his guards stopped the Zealots from getting close and he escaped on some shuttle covered in blasphemous markings. I pulled my mind from the crystal and collapsed on the ground. Azregal was by my side moments later. She propped me up and placed my head in her lap.

+I think you've done it. We're free and safe.+ Azregal said.

+No.+ I grunted. My head pounded and my hearts beat a thousand beats a second. Every bone and muscle in my body felt bruised and battered. +Idiot sorcerer will be back.+ I grunted. +Other humans. Our enemy. Will launch a crusade. Must be ready.+ I said and groaned. +I don't exactly know what you're talking about, but we'll be ready.+

Blackness claimed me.

_Sentinel's memories are from the Preserver series that he read when he was human. The warp enhanced the psychic feelings and memories and helped him figure things out like the perfect ratio. The crystal was the one that Khas used to reconnect with the Khala. Sentinel could only destroy it because of the Warp Energy that he channeled. _

_Hope you all enjoyed it. See you all next time. A crusade awaits. _

_-C.H._


	4. Camulus Crusade pt 1

I stared at the holo-map of known Protoss space. I stood at the center of a ship, a _Judgment_ class ship. My ship was named _Guardian Ascendent_. Shaped like an eye, the ship gleamed gold and light blue. Several kilometers long, in Terran classification she would be a super-dreadnought. For the Daelaam, she was a grand-assault class carrier. A whole new class of ships created specifically to wage war in this universe. _Guardian _stood in the center of a massive armada. Alongside her flew three other motherships, a host of carriers, void rays and other ships. I was in charge of it all. This massive armada. After the rebellion and the forces of Chaos had fled, it had taken a few more years for the warp storm to end and dissipate.

Once it did, the Conclave was quickly formed and reached out to contact the other Protoss colonies. Once I had recovered, I had been named Grand Executor and had been dispatched with two others to drive out any threats and find our people. It had taken decades, but we had established contact with dozens of planets. Including Cybros which amusedly had led to a particularly violent debate in the Conclave that led to several Judicators being killed.

Eventually they were declared full members of the Protoss empire and joined us. I was glad, seeing as they were fully sentient and valuable allies. I was less glad to have the Tal'darim. Only a few decades ago, an expedition stumbled across Slayn and nearly came to blows with them. We were saved from any kind of violence by the Highlord, Murtan. He entered negotiations with Aiur and agreed to work with us.

They even sent a representative to the Conclave. Their reasons being their own but all they would say was that millenia ago their patron Amon betrayed them. That was all they would say about it, but surviving records on Aiur revealed that they had worked with their fellow Firstborn millenia ago.

Still unbelievably arrogant assholes.

Khetral and Khotral and walked into the room and waited for me to acknowledge them. +Well?+ I asked.

+Grand Executor, the Terran Rogue Trader says by his best knowledge, it is 105.M41. It's been about a century since the warp storm ended.+ Khetral said.

+Observers have reported that the Terran fleet has exited the warp near the edge of the system and they're on their way to us.+ Khotral said.

+So it begins. Khetral, tell Executors Assara and Aldar to move their fleets into position. Khotral, tell Ship Master Ca'nara to get _Guardian_ ready.+

My two personal aides who acted in my name and literally fought any attempts to assign them anywhere else took off to deliver my orders. In the century since we Protoss overthrew the accursed Chaos Marine, there had been many changes.

Since we had lost a good chunk of ourselves and history because of the corruption and fall, we have been forced to rebuild from the ground up. With that came a change in politics and the military. As I said, I hold the rank of Grand Executor, one of four who hold that title. Each of the grand executors are responsible for a single sector in the empire. Underneath us are Executors. Executors are those that hold absolute and overall command of space and ground forces. Beneath them are Ship, fleet and ground masters that command only certain sections of the military.

I was in command of the western sector, bordering the Terran Imperium. For almost a century, I had been preparing for this day. The day that the Terrans discovered an alien empire on their border and decided to do something about it.

+I wonder if you can defeat them.+ A snide and amused voice said. I turned from the map and glared at the speaker. Where my armor was gold and grey with very little ornamentation, save for the emblem of the Daelaam emblazoned on my chest, Si'nara was the opposite.

Head to toe in black and red, spiked armor that honestly should look ridiculous but was actually impressive to look at. The emblem of the Tal'darim was on each of her gauntlets, a blood-red that stood out and grabbed someone's attention. Her steel grey skin and burning red eyes added to the intimidation factor. Even if she was short by Protoss standards.

+Conventionally, no. We will shatter this invading crusade and force the Terrans to negotiate.+ I answered.

Si'nara looked at the map and hummed. +Truly you think so much of these humans.+

+We've been over this. Perhaps you should listen for once. Perhaps you might ascend higher than Senior Fleet Master. Though I doubt it.+

Si'nara glared at me and I cut her off before she could say anything. +The humans, for all of their many many flaws hold almost the entirety of this galaxy in their hands. They have well over a million worlds and literal uncountable numbers of ships and soldiers. In comparison to us, who have exactly one hundred and one worlds. We number in the tens of billions, they are quintillions and counting. We will not win if they decide to completely annihilate us. Therefore, we must make it so difficult to do so that they decide to not do it. I trust that you understand that?+

Khetral and Khotral appeared at that moment. Both of them ignored Si'nara who clearly did not appreciate it. +Everyone is reporting as ready Grand Executor.+ they both said at once.

I nodded and activated the holo-channel. My image was being beamed to every single ship in the armada. +Hear me, my people. The day has come. The Terrans have launched their attack and seek to destroy us. They will fail. We will burn their pathetic fleets to ashes and shatter their armies. Now go and embrace the glory of battle! FOR AIUR!+

+FOR AIUR!+

The ship hull rang with the telepathic shout and I watched as sections of my armada entered the warp. Thanks to our psionic abilities, we could navigate the warp with no trouble at all. When we traveled, we knew when and where we would end up and had little to fear from the Neverborn. My invisible observers shadowed the human fleet. I knew where they were and their size and composition. The size of it was impressive, in terms of tonnage and numbers, they had more ships than I did. However, pound for pound my ships were certainly greater.

Si'nara grunted. +They truly must wish for our destruction. Such a large armada.+

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Si'nara glared at me and then demanded to know what was funny. +This is only a strike force. Most likely what they could cobble together from the area. What I want to know is why I don't see any battle-barges. A crusade of this size surely should have attracted the attention of at least one chapter.+

+Perhaps they were lost in the Warp.+ Khetral suggested.

+I hope so. Si'nara, begin adjusting the fleet. You know what to do. Khotral, to the surface. Khetral, join your fighters.+ I ordered.

They turned to take care of their assigned tasks. I returned to staring at the holo map, more specifically the grey-blue world in this sector. I thought about the time that has passed since our liberation. Something had mutated me, giving me six fingers on each hand with two thumbs, with an ocean blue skin color. The most disconcerting part was the fact that I stood taller then almost everyone at exactly two point nine meters.

The average Protoss was about two point four to two point seven meters tall. Suffice to say it was a rare day that someone could look me directly in the eyes. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I remembered what my teacher had taught me. I could not doubt myself. Countless Protoss were counting on me. I can never doubt my path, least of all where they could see me.

I exhaled and centered myself. +Ship Master Adjunara, please connect me to Aiur.+

+Wait one moment.+

I waited as the FTL telepathic communication bounced through a couple relays to end up on Aiur. After a couple minutes, four other Protoss appeared as holograms. Each a light blue color as they sat or stood in their various commands or offices. Three were the other Grand Executors, my equals and friends. The fourth was the Judicator-General, Aldaris. Our...civilian oversight. Equivalent of the position of Secretary of Defense from the ancient human societies.

+Brothers, the Terrans are here. I have already begun moving my fleets in position for Operation Chrysanthemum.+ I said after a short bow.

Aldaris grunted. +The inevitable finally happened. I still wish that you had been nothing more than a fearmonger.+

+We all do.+ Grand Executor Axionax said diplomatically, +Yet we knew that this would happen, that the Terran ideology is not found of other life.+

+That's putting it mildly.+ Aldaris said. +No disrespect Sentinel, can you defeat them on your own? None of the other Grand Executors will be able to move any parts of their armadas to aid you. Reinforcements from Slayn are en route, but they have been delayed by Ork freebooters.+

I looked at the other Grand Executors and they all confirmed what Aldaris had said. +Yes, I had planned for this. Including the reinforcements being delayed.+ I pulled up the map and showed them. +As per Chrysanthemum, I will obviously try to destroy the enemy force but the ultimate goal is to delay and inflict enough casualties that they will switch from trying to destroy us to containing us.+

+Good. Then you'll also be buying time for our newest Grand Executor to do her work.+ Aldaris said. That got all of our attention. +Who is this new Grand Executor?+ Axionax demanded. +Noble Templars, please be at ease. This was decided quite literally minutes ago. Grand Executor Kulzas will be in charge of defending the center of Protoss space. She is in charge of managing the internal fleets and defenses.+ Aldaris said placatingly. +Please welcome Grand Executor Kulzas.+

A sixth hologram appeared and I greeted the newcomer. +Grand Executor Kulzas. Welcome to our great ranks.+

+Thank you brother Sentinel, I'm afraid that we don't have time for pleasantries. There is much to discuss and little time. Every day that you delay is another day that I have to improve our defenses. I also won't be able to send you and reinforcements as I will be husbanding our resources incase the Terrans get past you.+

Sometimes I just absolutely love the military. Straight to the point and no playing with words and double meaning bullshit that politicians love. A healthy respect for the all important truth.

+That is fine and expected. Slayn hasn't disappointed us before, I can hold until they arrive.+ I said and Kulzas nodded gratefully. Right then the lights in the room snapped from a healthy blue-white to a dull red. +They're here. I must go. En Taro Adun!+ I cut the call and pulled up the map.

The Terrans had gone with a dispersed fleet, with the heavy ships in the center and frigates and light-cruisers at the sides watching their flanks. I watched as small dots showed that they were launching their fighters. Observers continued to provide real-time information to me, and the humans remained blissfully unaware of their existence.

+Squad Master Khetral, prepare to launch your fighters. Senior Fleet Master Si'nara, detonate the mines the moment of your choosing.+

This system wasn't just picked to defend because it was the closest to the Imperium, it was also uninhabited save for some automated refineries that worked on some barely habitable worlds here. Worlds that had nothing save for the barest scrap of minerals. They didn't even rate names. The Grey-blue one had the most minerals and just enough oxygen for the brain to technically survive, that is if you didn't mind also breathing in the countless number of toxic metals that were in the air.

As such, I could safely do things like say fill the area with cloaked mines and not worry about anyone randomly crashing into them. I adjusted the map and watched as the Terrans moved closer and closer to the literal wall of mines. Each mine was an antimatter mine and placed at different corners of the system.

I waited and watched as the Terrans eventually drifted into the minefield and kept going. I didn't say anything to Si'nara. Snide little twat she may be, but she was an absolute master of void warfare.

The mines detonated. I had to use the holo-map as I was buried deep in the center of _Guardian Ascendent._ Even if I wasn't, the distance was so great that I wouldn't have been able to see the details with the naked eye.

Each antimatter mine detonated and for a second a small star was born. Ships heaved and twisted as the explosions slammed into their hulls. Shields held up for precious seconds and then disappeared. With the shields gone, the ships themselves were next. Hulls split and burnt and oxygen and debris spewed into the void. I watched as two different light cruisers simply ceased to exist. The back half of one cruiser was swallowed by an explosion and the front half continued on as if nothing had happened.

The holocaust continued, ships detonating and tens of thousands of Terrans dying every second. Two ships heaved under the explosions and destruction and slammed into each other. A second later another explosion happened and they both faded from the map.

Thirty seconds.

That's how long the mines were detonating for. In that time nearly a third of the Terran ships were either destroyed outright or so crippled as to be useless. +Now.+ I said and half of my remaining ships entered the warp. A minute later they slammed back into reality and opened fire on the dazed and staggered ships. Carriers launched wave after wave of Interceptors, while the Carriers and Void Rays stayed in the cloaking aura of the Motherships and fired their main weapons.

The most crippled ships were the first to die. An injured battlecruiser attempted to escape, but the beams from the Mothership slammed into it and the stricken ship exploded in two. I will say this for the Terrans. They recovered at impressive speed and launched their fighters. +Si'nara, tell me, does something seem off?+

+They weren't expecting such a level of defense. Or for us to go on the offensive so quickly. You...were right.+

I looked up at her and waited. Si'nara sighed. +These little beings are recovering quickly. Their ships are moving closer and struggling to focus fire on the same target. Even our ships would suffer under such concentrated fire.+

Another Terran ship disappeared from the map and the first Protoss ship was destroyed. A Tempest buckled under the fire and we watched as its energy attack misfired. The explosion erupted and the crescent wings flew apart as the main body disintegrated in psi-plasmic fire.

+First casualty. The Purifiers will want vengeance.+ Si'nara said as she adjusted the map and ordered the secondary ships to adjust their position.

+They shall have it.+ I said. +Secondary traps ready?+ I asked and Si'nara nodded. +They're ready. It'll…+ Si'nara stopped talking and I looked up from the battle and slightly increasing Protoss casualties.

+Fleet Master?+ I prompted her when she didn't say anything. +Those bastards! They sacrificed this fleet in order to draw us out and trip any traps!+ She snapped.

+How can you be sure?+ I demanded.

+It's what I would do against an unknown opponent.+

+Fleet Master adjust the ships for close void warfare and begin preparations for repelling borders. Squad Master Khetral, launch your fighters. Carriers launch Interceptors. Fleet Master Dar, finish the destruction of your enemies and then return to the main fleet.+

Mere minutes after I finished giving out the orders, alarms rang throughout the ship as warp-portals opened. Dozens of them. They appeared in real space towards the south-east and burned towards us. Si'nara had the fleet turning to meet them.

I watched as a couple ships hung back and hundreds of dots spewed from them and sped towards the planet. +Khotral, prepare yourself. The Terrans are invading.+

Leading the charge was clearly a Space Marine battle barge. From its belly, several drop pods erupted and sped towards the planet along with the landing craft that had been launched earlier.

I looked up from the map at Si'nara. +This is where the fun begins.+ I said, and together we felt the thrill of battle take hold of us.

_I hope you all enjoyed. _

_-C.H._


	5. Camulus Crusade pt 2

_Guardian Ascendant _hummed and I watched on the holo-map as several Terran ships buckled under the immense fire from the _Judgment_ class ship. The Terrans couldn't see all of my ships, most were under the cloaking fields provided by the Motherships. They compensated for this by firing at the ships they could see (namely the Motherships) and any other vessel outside of the cloaking fields. They also unleashed a massive barrage against _Guardian_. My ship wasn't cloaked, being far too large and the amount of fire that it unleashed would have defeated the purpose anyways.

The Battle-barge unleashed a massive barrage that had my ship shuddering in response. In space terms, we were practically at point blank range. In seconds, our attacks hit each other. Typically Battle-Barges were about boarding actions and long-range bombardments. They weren't really suited for ship to ship action. I hummed and watched as Si'nara directed a couple ships to fall back under the cloaking field in an attempt to flank the Terran fleet.

+Fleet Master. I have a new plan. You are to continue as we have originally planned. + I said. +Assistant Ship Master Adjunara, I need a list of some of your best warriors. +

Within moments I had a long list of Templar warriors and I selected a group of them. Si'nara stared at me suspiciously. +What do you have in mind? + She asked, her tone as ever just shy of out and out disrespect.

+Never you mind. Pay attention to your duties. + I snapped. Taken a bit back, Si'nara returned her attention to the holomap and the battle. I stepped from it and barely avoided running over a couple of the assistant staff members. Telepathic voices filled the room as information was gathered, processed and passed. It was a hive of activity, though it probably was smaller than most Terran command centers because our extensive cybernetics made it so that we can do more with less people. An essential thing with a species that never had that high a population to begin with. Especially in this 'verse.

I called out to the warriors that I had selected and told them where to meet me. +Assistant Ship Master Adjunara, as soon as that Battle-Barge's shields are down, I want myself and my warriors to be teleported onto that ship. I and three others will go to the bridge. The rest as close to the engine room as possible. +

+Understood my lord. +

I selected the three to join me, two of them were Purifiers and the third was of the Nerazim. A Tal'darim led one squad and Nerazim led the other. +Your mission is to plant these bombs in as many places in the engine as you can. Kill as many Terrans as you possibly can. Your utmost goal is to cripple the ship. You three will be attacking the bridge with me. +

My warriors acknowledged my orders and we waited in the CIC.

+Brace yourself my lord! + Adjunara called out. Motes of light flowed off us and I unsheathed my weapons. + A butterfly axe that I named _Chainbreaker_ flowed with Void energy, it gave off an eerie green glow. A curved sickle-like sword that I had named _Oathkeeper._ It glowed a light blue as energies of the Khala flowed into it.

The light around us grew bright and we disappeared from _Guardian_. Seconds later we appeared on the Terran ship. If I had a mouth it would be screwed up in a grimace. The hulls creaked and groaned as the ship twisted. She shuddered under a blow, nearly knocking my squad and I off our feet.

+We must hurry. I want this ship destroyed. We shouldn't be too far from the bridge. + I said and led the way. So far, we hadn't run into anyone, Terran or otherwise. I doubted that the Neverborn would be on a functioning Battlebarge, but Chaos does as it wills and even Space Marines can make a mistake. Anything was possible. I, a Protoss Grand Executor boarding a Space Marine Battlebarge was proof of that.

+Squads two and three, report. +

+WHY ARE THERE SO MANY TERRANS ON THIS SHIP?!+ The Tal'Darim warrior Sj'in thundered. +I have killed dozens upon dozens already and are still no closer to the engines. +

+I must agree with him. + Second squad leader Dur said. +We teleported close, but I can't say with certain that we will find the best places for the explosives. +

+Considering how little we know of Terran vessels, I am surprised that we could get this close. Push onto the engines and get as close as you can. +

They both acknowledged and signed off. I closed my helmet, mentally chiding myself because I should have done that before I boarded this ship. I pulled up a map of where my warriors were. Seeing as we did not have an internal map of the ship, it had been down to best guess. Still, staring down the weathered hallway, I think we were on the right path.

+I will lead.+ I took off at a run, my long legs eating up the distance in a matter of seconds. A Terran stepped out into the hallway. He stared at me in a surprised look of horror before I shoulder checked him and continued thundering down the hallway. The Terran bounced off of my shoulder and ricocheted down the hall before landing in a pool of his own blood.

It took several twists and turns and up even more stairs before finally arriving at the bridge. Terran ships. So fucking annoying. +My lord, I have been mapping this out as best as I can. I've sent it to _Guardian._ Hopefully next time we can avoid this nonsense.+ A Purifier named Defender said. I had asked about the name and he said it had been in homage to myself. Since my name is Sentinel, he and several others had done the same and taken singular names that would have meaning.

Apparently, I had started a trend. Not sure how I felt about that and so I decided to ignore it.

+Good. Once we leave this place, you will be commended for thinking ahead.+ I said and stared the giant ornate door with the emblem of the Aquila on it.

+Terran computers are weak. It'll take a matter of seconds for me to get throu-+

I punched the door, cutting off Defender. I punched it several more times, creating a dent in the center of the door. Large enough to stick my fingers through, I then gripped it and then shoved the two sides apart. With a tortured shriek of metal on metal, the door opened and I strode onto the bridge.

+Or you could do that.+ Defender said dryly.

+Take up positions at the door. Don't let anyone in.+ I ordered and faced what I hoped would be my opponent. A Space Marine wearing Terminator armor. In his hands was a large triangle shaped shield and a broad sword that glowed a light blue. His colors were red with a with a silver helmet and gauntlets.

I strode forward and stood face to face with the Space Marine. +Interesting.+ I said.

"What is?" The Space Marine rumbled.

+Not every day I meet someone that can look me directly in the eyes.+

A rumbling laugh echoed throughout the bridge, causing the smaller normal Terrans to duck and tremble before going back to their duties. The Space Marine stood only a few centimeters shorter then I, which in of itself was impressive.

\+ I am Grand Executor Sentinel of the Daelaam. You have invaded our sovereign space. You will find only death and misery here. Leave now and never threaten my people again. +

The Space Marine gave his rumbling laugh again. "I am Sergeant Andrzej Sliver of the Astral Hussars. We are here to bring you to heel and ensure that you never threaten Holy Terra and her people."

+Oh well. Tried diplomacy, clearly not going to work. Shall we?+ I asked, eager for a good face to face fight.

"Aye. We shall."

We both dropped into a fighting stance and started to circle each other. Andrzej made the first move. He lunged forward with his shield in front of him. I stepped to the side and used a part of _Chainbreaker_ to hook on the shield and yank him off balance. Andrzej shuffled his feet and stayed balanced as he thrusted forward with the sword. A quick swipe with _Oathkeeper _batted it aside. We clashed together again, sword and axe meeting sword and shield in a flurry of clangs and sparks.

Truly this man was skilled. He was forced to take a step back as I took advantage of my longer reach and scored a hit on his shoulder. He snarled as he battered my arm aside with his shield. My shield flared as the sword scraped across my chest. We both took a step back and resumed circling each other.

We didn't say anything as we circled.

One second passed.

Two seconds passed.

Perhaps it was instinct, perhaps it was something else. The moment the third second passed we charged at each other. Weapons raised. With a loud crash we slammed into each other, arms blurred as we fought to find an opening. For several seconds no opening could be found. Then the ship shuddered from a hit and we stumbled. There!

My foot lashed out and Andrzej hoofed as the ceramite chest-piece cracked. Andrzej went flying backwards and stumbled as he fought to keep his footing. I didn't give him a chance. Launching myself forward, I brought both weapons down. Pieces of ceramite flew off as blood pooled from his wounds. He managed to get his guard up, enough at least that I couldn't just go for a killing blow and call it a day.

Fine. Then I'll pick him a part piece by piece.

At least that was the plan until something landed on my back and I had to stop to shake off whatever it was. A dark skinned Terran. A light backhand shattered his jaw and knocked loose most of his teeth.

+I really must ask what you thought that would do.+ I asked, genuinely curious.

The little man grinned through his broken jaw. "Distract."

Distract? Shit! I turned just in time see the barrel of a stupidly large gun pointing at me. It roared and I staggered as the mass-reactive shells hit my chest and head. My shield blinked and my HUD shrieked a warning. Each shell hit with an incredible amount of force and the sheer volume of fire meant that even my armor and shields couldn't just tank it. I backed up towards the door and plasma shots flew past me to hit a couple of the bridge crew. They were blasted off of their feet and I fell back amongst my warriors. Two golden orbs bounced onto the bridge and we barely made it clear before everything exploded.

Defender helped me to my feet. +Apologies for interrupting, but the Terran who jumped on your back has called for reinforcements, we have only a matter of time before they are here.+

I nodded and stood tall. +Squads, report.+

Sj'in was the first to respond. +Trapped. Their armored warriors fight well. I am the only one still alive. I have the bomb. Detonating in twenty seconds.+

+Squad three. Report.+

+My…life…for Aiur.+

The Battlebarge heaved and spun about like a drunk on the dancefloor. +Adjunara get us out of here!+ I yelled.

Motes of light had just begun to collect around us when the ship shuddered again. Terrans thundered around the corner, lasrifles snapping as they fired at us. They were too late. We disappeared in a stream of light and were back on _Guardian._

+Well done, all three of you. Go, return to your previous duties.+

All three bowed and left as I returned to the CIC. Si'nara looked up just as I walked in. +Have you gone insane?!+ She hissed. +Invading another vessel with such a small group?! Do you not value your life?!+

I'll give her credit for keeping her hissing at low volume and only at myself.

+The Battlebarge was leading the charge. They specialize in boarding actions and bombardments. I took care of it.+

Si'nara puffed up and I ignored her. The holomap showed the Battlebarge had spun away and was speeding away. +If your intent was to get the Terran ship to leave, it worked. If you were trying to destroy it, I'm sorry to say that you failed.+

I shrugged. +That would have been ideal. I'll settle for it leaving.+

+Casualties are increasing. We can't hold this system and we are being pushed back on the ground.+ Si'nara reported.

+That was expected. Are there Space Marines leading the ground forces?+ I asked as I pulled up a live feed from the planet. I watched as the tear-drop shaped artillery cannons fired at the Terran armies.

+They are. Our experienced warriors can match them, but the newest and most inexperienced ones have trouble. As it is, our computers put it at a two to one kill ratio. In their favor.+

I looked up at her sharply and Si'nara shrugged. +That's the average. Of course things are possible to change. The Nerazim Adur has already killed three. However, no matter which way we look at it, they are a potent force multiplier. It's thanks to them that they broke through the first line.+

A Void Ray broke apart and then disappeared from the map. Waves of displeasure erupted from Si'nara. +Grand Executor. I know we have planned to hold this system for a lot longer.+ She started to say and then trailed off.

+You don't think we can hold for much longer?+ I asked softly.

+Casualties are in the tens of thousands already. We have inflicted ten-score on them and still they come.+

I pulled up both maps, of space and the planet. A Colossus fired its beams and incinerated an entire trench filled with Terrans. I recognized the trench and swore under my breath. +They're in the second trench already?+

I opened a line to the Field Master. +Field Master Adar, this _Guardian._+

A loud booming laugh was my answer. +_Guardian_? Good to hear from you! Ah, these Terrans fight like demons! Such a little people and they fight well. Especially those giant armored ones! Titans they call them!+

What in all of the hells? They deployed Titans on this wasteland of a planet?! I groaned. +We had planned for Titans but not this soon.+ I said.

+Aye I know. The first trench fell within hours to their Space Marines. They used their vehicles and drop pods like heavy cavalry. The second line held up for a while, but then they deployed their Titans. They wrecked chunks of the line before we destroyed them with air strikes and artillery barrages. Sending you images now.+

I telepathically frowned as I looked at the images. They didn't look like any of the mechanical giants that I had been expecting. Certainly they were large and imposing, but not the same thing as the Rogue Trader had shown us images of. A new variant? Bipedal with two arms, it started off similar to a humanoid form. Its top half was heavily armored and was emblazoned with a large painting of a human skull with an eagle on top of it. It seemed a little hunched over, with the head being a very bland shaped helmet with a thin slit for eyes would be on a person. One arm was a large canon, while the other was giant chainsword.

+Catalog it, we'll find out more about it later. Can you hold?+

+I wish I could say that we would my lord, but that's not likely to happen. We've retreated in good order to our third and final line and we will hold them there. It'll cost us however. This planet is the little demons. Just a matter of time.+

+Your officers say the same thing?+

+Aye, including your aide Khotral. He's off handling the left flank.+

I pulled up a wide view map and studied it. The Terrans had switched from trying to bulldoze their way through the center and had switched to hammering the flanks. +No, leave him be. Field Master I am authorizing you to retreat. Get our armies out of there. Use the warp gates and anything else.+

I inhaled and then exhaled. I had underestimated the Terrans. I knew that they would hit us with force, I underestimated how much force they would use. Surely they couldn't have and wouldn't have gathered this much strength of a campaign at the ass end of the galaxy?

As if to prove me wrong, my ship shuddered from several hits. +Fleet Master!+ I snapped and Si'nara cursed. +More Terran ships! From below!+

+Adjust the fleet! Where the hell is Fleet Master Dar?+

+I am here my lord! Warping in now!+ Dar yelled.

+Si'nara start falling back and form a defensive perimeter! Dar I need you to do exactly as I say. Everyone else Order Nightfall! I say again Nightfall!+_

Si'nara looked at me and then nodded. Si'nara started giving a stream of orders, and the Daelaam ships moved in concert. Plowing through Terran vessels and destroying several of them.

+Adar, you heard?+ I asked.

+I heard you my lord. We're retreating with as much possible speed. Legions are either teleporting to the Motherships or using the Warp Gates. We just need a few more hours.+

+You'll have them.+ I promised.

+Khetral, do you read me?+

+I do.+ He said, sounding as unconcerned as ever.

+Ground forces need a few more hours to evacuate. I'm sending you a list of targets. Take your squadrons and join Fleet Master Dar. The both of you are to make and keep this pathway open.+

+Understood my lord.+

I watched as the Terran ships moved from underneath my fleet and kept a continuous rate of fire. I worked with Si'nara and the other officers to create a proper defensive perimeter. The original plan was to control the battlefield with small scale offensives while the ground forces bled the Terrans dry. A series of traps would then shatter the enemy fleet and force them to retreat. The Terrans countered with a large armada and a willingness to absorb casualties that frankly bordered on insane.

Insane or not, while they initially had been dancing to Si'nara's tune, now they weren't any longer. Attacking from the front and below, the sheer volume of firepower meant that even Protoss vessels couldn't just simply absorb. While it was far from certain that we would lose even in the face of such awesome power, this system was a shit system that wasn't worth anything. No reason to stay here and fight to the end when we don't have to. There are other systems and better defenses.

Dar's mothership led the way as it blasted through the Terran ships. "My Lord, the way is clear but I don't know how much longer that will last.+ Dar reported.

+Keep it open as long as you possibly can.+ I said.

+Adar, please give me good news.+

+Evacuation is complete! They're crawling all over our abandoned lines and bases. Ready to detonate at your command.+

+Detonate as soon as you're aboard.+

+Understood.+

+As soon as Adar and his warriors are aboard, begin the retreat.+ I ordered.

+Understood.+ Si'nara said. Minutes later the order to retreat rang out. Nightfall was a plan of last resort. Abandon everything and retreat to a nearby system. The image that an Observer was giving me turned an eye-searing white, bright enough that I had to look away.

+Base destroyed! Took a good amount of the little demons with them.+ Adar announced as he stroud into the CIC. +Excellent. Thank you.+

+Si'nara?+ I said, looking expectantly at her. +Disengaging. Entering the Warp in ninety seconds.+

I closed the images from the ground, only looking at space until the ship hummed and blue-white energy flowed off of it in waves. I closed the images to avoid looking into the warp. Our minds and technology were great, equaled only by the Eldar and the Silent Ones. Even so, there wasn't any need to take risks when you didn't have to.

I took one last look at the Terrans. The broken and burning ships and the triumphant ones. The Battlebarge had turned around and was limping back into the fight. Celebrate your hard-fought victory. You've earned it. My hands clenched into fists. Yes. You Terrans have won this battle.

You won't win the war. This I swear.

_Guardian Ascendant _and the ships in my fleet entered the warp.

_A couple minor retcons that I messed up on, Grand Executors are referred to as Lords, as a gesture of respect for their title and the amount of work that it takes just to be considered for the position. Save for Si'nara who is a disrespectful little shit. Sentinel lets it slide for the most part because she's just that good at her job, (in fact is better at Void Warfare then he is) but her tunnel vision for void warfare and blatant disrespect that edges just shy of insubordinate keeps her from being promoted to Executor. Also, their version of generals are referred to as ground or field masters. It really depends on who you talk to. One day I'll remember to edit those changes in. Also, in terms of height, Sentinel is as said a giant at 2.9 meters or 9.5 feet tall. Andzrej stands at around 2.8 meters or 9.2 or there abouts. Rest assured I will go into more details of the Imperial forces in the next couple chapters. _

_I hope you all enjoyed. See you for the next chapter of this crusade. _

_-C.H. _


End file.
